


just choose!

by ficsandchill



Series: Say It First [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: Just Donghyuck with his rapid thinking and random question for Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Say It First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810522
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	just choose!

His head is resting on Mark's laps. Mark's hand scratches his head. The other hand intertwined with his own and resting on Donghyuck's chest. Wind is gently blowing on them. The sky is not too sunny to the point it's unbearable to have the picnic they just had and now just enjoying each other's company. Donghyuck hasn't been to heaven but he bets this is the closest he could get.

Tugging the hand on his chest, to gain Mark's attention from whatever he was gazing at. "Three of the most handsome celebrities, go." Mark eyes widen slightly at the sudden question, "What?" "Give me three most handsome celebrities' names." Mark's hand in his hair halts its movement. "Is this.. a trap?" Donghyuck whines softly and shifts slightly upwards to press his head on Mark's hand, signalling to don't stop and Mark continues without saying.

"Why would it be, you dork. Come on, just give me three."

Mark holds Donghyuck's gaze for a moment, "Okay, fine." then he tilts his head to look at the sky to think of names. "Hmm Chris Evans obviously," he clicks his tongue and continues "Gong Yoo for sure, andddd" Mark hums for a moment before finally he says, "that dude from Black Panther, Michael B. Jordan. yea."

"Okay, first of all, you're so basic. and- Ouch!" Donghyuck grimaces as the hand that was once on his head is now pinching his cheek. "You're the one who asked!" Mark claims exasperatedly. "Doesn't change the fact that you're typical." Donghyuck said using singsongy voice to tease Mark, smirking with eyes full of mirth. Mark sighs and pats Donghyuck cheek in silent apology just in case its hurts then he continues "Be careful, I am your boyfriend and i chose you. In a way, you're saying you're attractive by basic people's standard. You're dissing yourself." Stucking his tongue out to Donghyuck just to be more childish than Donghyuck.

"Well, I'm different. I attract every kind of people." Donghyuck says nonchalantly and shift to his side to face Mark's stomach and bites it gently through the fabric. Mark yelps before he pulls Donghyuck away from his stomach by his hair to huff an urgent "Babyy stop it! what was that for?" stroking his tummy. Donghyuck smiles teasingly, pleased to see Mark is now red in the face. He leans in again to nuzzle into Mark's tummy and say "Just because." Mark lets out a disapproving sound but lets Donghyuck be and continue to stroke his hair.

"Okay," Donghyuck looks up to Mark, voice muffled by Mark's shirt, "Chris Evans, Gong Yoo and Michael B. Jordan. Marry, kiss, kill. Go." Mark whines "NOOOooOOOOoOo, don't make me kill one of my favourites." he pouts down at Donghyuck who glares at him. "Fine, you big baby. Marry, kiss, dump."

"Oh my god. wow. okay. I need a second." Mark then closes his eyes just to be more dramatic about it. "You're so annoying, you're lucky I like you." Donghyuck says and nuzzles his nose further into Mark's sensitive stomach. Mark winces a little but doesn't indicate Donghyuck to move. "Shh, hyuckie. I'm trying to think. This is important." Donghyuck has the urge to bite again but he settles on to just nuzzling for now because he too is curious about Mark's answer.

Mark smells so good. He doesn't particularly smell like anything, he just smells clean and so Mark. Donghyuck hums quietly and breathes in Mark. Tightening their still intertwined hands. He could really fall asleep now because Mark is just so comfortable, so warm, so soft and smells so good.

"Baby, don't you want to hear my answer?" Mark snickers at Donghyuck's serene expression with his eyes closed. "Are you tired? Do you want to go back and take a nap?" "No, you"re just really comfy." He opens his eyes just to shoots Mark a tender smile. Mark shoots back a tiny smile and leans in to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Anyway, my answer is marry Chris Evans, kiss Gong Yoo and dump Michael B. Jordan." Donghyuck quips up at his answer, "Ah, exactly what I thought you would answer." Mark hums back and replies, "Who are your three celebrities?" Donghyuck looks at Mark with half hooded eyes "Ask me tomorrow, I don't want to think right now." Mark chuckles and leans in to plant another kiss on Donghyuck's forehead. "So typical of Lee Donghyuck." Donghyuck makes a sound, then nuzzles even closer to Mark's stomach.

They just bask in each other's presence for a moment. Mark's hand still stroking Donghyuck hair with occasional head scratches. Donghyuck steady rising of his chest with his eyes closed. Mark would think he has fallen asleep if it isn't for the thumb that stroking his knuckles in their intertwined hands. At a particular spot where Mark scratches got Donghyuck to purr adorably. His purr just really tugs at Mark's heartstrings, before he knows it he says, "I" planting a soft, lingering kiss on Donghyuck's forehead. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Then he says, "You, Hyuckie."

Donghyuck squeezes his hand. Donghyuck breathes in Mark slowly and then breathes out just as slowly, Mark can feel it on his stomach. If it's anyone else, he would already push them away because his stomach is so ticklish but it's Donghyuck. He would let Donghyuck do just about anything to him because it's Donghyuck.

Donghyuck nuzzles his nose to Mark's stomach through the fabric. "I", he leans in to plant a kiss to Mark's stomach and stay there to count to three in his head. As he counts at two in his head he hears Mark's quiet "Love". He is suddenly so grateful that half of his face is hidden from Mark line of sight and he breathes out at the count of three in his head, "You." Without questioning Mark's new take on their little unique way to say those words. Mark makes it better. So better. And now he feels so giddy and so warm all over. His heart is so full and just wanted to leap out of his chest to go to Mark.

Just wanting to hear it again, Donghyuck says "I" and plants a kiss on Mark's stomach, waiting expectantly. Mark replies, "Love", stretches the word out so sweetly and softly nearing Donghyuck's ear and kisses it. Donghyuck can hear the smile in Mark's voice and he can't help but to smile himself and say the word, "You."

Yup, heaven is a place on Earth with Mark Lee, Donghyuck thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think are Donghyuck's three celebrity?


End file.
